Princess?
by animemanga0912
Summary: 4 years since Aya's father died. When she comes home in a coma, Dio, Suzaku, and Lelouch have to find a way to make her wake back up, for she is trapped in a dream unless someone finds out about her secret. Dio x Aya.


Aya walked next to Lelouch, also known as Zero. (Later on.) She knew everything about him. "Aya?" Lelouch said. "Aya, why do you keep on smiling even though there is a war going on?" Lelouch asked. His eyes lifeless. Aya was 12, it has been one year since her father's death. It was snowing outside, the white veil of snow hid the two. "Everything ok Aya?" Lelouch asked, concerned. "Yea, it's nothing." Aya said cheerfully. "Lelouch?" Aya started to say. "Hm?"

"Will you walk me home, I'm scared of the dark."

"Aren't you too old to be scared of the dark?"

Lelouch looked at his princess. Aya's eyes were sad and her smile was sad too. "Aya?" Lelouch stopped in the snow. "What is it?" She replied, smiling. "What's wrong, you look awfully sad. You been worrying Suzaku and I." Lelouch asked, grabbing her shoulders. She hid her eyes in her bangs. "It's really nothing. Everything is fine." Her smile returning.

Aya started to cry silently. Tears falling from her eyes were like the snowflakes. She ran as fast as she did when her father tried to kill her, and make her into a doll that had everlasting beauty. "Aya!" Lelouch shouted. She disappeared into the snow, only leaving a small locket. "What's this?" Lelouch asked himself. Looks like Aya's mother and father. _I wonder what happened to her that made her fake how she is really feeling. _Lelouch thought. _I will find you, Aya. Suzaku and I both love you, don't forget that. _He hoped.

_4 years later_

Lelouch walked next to his next class. Him and Suzaku were talking about the girl they met four years ago, a girl named Aya. She looked like a doll that was to live forever. "I know you miss her. Other than the war, we will find her." Suzaku assured his best friend. They took their seats. "We have a new student, she is the commander of the Celestials." The teacher announced. The Celestials were an army that fought a war, a war that kept the Earth safe from outsiders. "Her name, is Aya Drevis." The teacher finished. "Aya?" Both boys said in shock. She looked at Lelouch and Suzaku, her eyes looked the same, and the teacher said, "Take the seat next to Suzaku." She nodded and skipped up the stairs to sit next to Suzaku. He looked at her in shock, "Something wrong?" Aya asked. "W-what? No, thanks Aya." He stammered. She smiled and it made Suzaku blush.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with Lelouch and I, Aya?" Suzaku asked sweetly. "Sure." She replied. They went to the rooftop and ate lunch there. "Aya?!" A voice screamed from her ear piece. "Listen, a whole bunch of unknown things just now popped up, we think it may be espers that were after you after your father's death!" He said franticly. She stood up. "Counter attack, make sure no aircrafts are harmed in this." Aya said coldly. She ran to an underground base and accessed her computer. She saw all the units. "A2 move to the right, R3 love left and shoot from behind." She said into the ear piece. Aya ran to an aircraft and jumped in. "I'm going there to fight too." "Where are you going?" Suzaku screamed. NO answer. She took off in the aircraft.

Around 3 days later she returned, wounded. "Is she going to be ok?" Suzaku and Lelouch asked the doctor franticly. "Yes." She replied and went somewhere else. "If you want Aya back, you'll have to figure out her greatest secret. The one that she wants no one to know." A demon cooed. "Who are you!?" Suzaku screamed. "You will have to betray your precious princess." He taunted. "NO! STOP!" Suzaku yelled. "Aahahhahhaha!" The demon laughed, amused. "Find out what she is hiding, or your princess will become something else." The demon threatened Suzaku. He had a knife that Aya had given to him a long time ago. "I will protect you, my princess." Then Suzaku stabbed the demon. "You will regret this boy.." Then his corpse laid there. Suzaku sat next to the one he couldn't bear to lose. "Tomorrow I will set out to find out your secret. I'm sorry, Aya…" He whispered. Suzaku kissed Aya on the forehead. Where Dio had given her a kiss…

Dio was reborn into the world, memories fully intact. _Aya, I will find you and I will fight for you, I will help you like I did before._ He thought. _I promise!_ He still had a love for her.

Dio soon found Aya in a hospital bed. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window, and into the darkness of the night.


End file.
